


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (2/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [2]
Category: The Boyfriend List - e.lockhart
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Dumplings, F/M, First Time, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Roo Oliver/Noel DuBois, First Time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (2/52)

It was sort of one of those things that Roo got anxious about beforehand, but it sort of wasn't; there was no way that it could be as drawn-out and Important as books made it out to be, but it had to mean more than on television: one of Roo's most hated things was that sex was always either Perfect or Evil, and it couldn't just be something in-between that happened to people who loved each other but didn't want to make a whole thing about it like living together in college or having babies or whatever.

So they didn't. Afterwards, they got dumplings, and Roo felt happy and lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
